


Just Pretend

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Brainwashing, Homophobia, M/M, Straight Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an actor. He could pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Blaine’s parents ship him off to military school because they think it will “straighten” him out..

Williamson Military School was hell. 

 

Blaine had struggle when his parents had tricked him into coming, telling him that this was for his own good. He needed a firm schedule to get him on the right track. He needed to be surrounded by men in order to stop being such a girl. He needed to stop with these little hobbies that put him in the wrong lifestyle. 

 

They cut his hair. They forced him into a uniform.

 

Blaine had gotten used to uniformity at Dalton but at least there he was encouraged to explore his interests. At Williamson he was punished for even listening to music on his own time. According to the school, he was being too rebellious and didn’t deserve a reward. 

 

He tried his best. He kept his head down. He did what they told him to do with no complaints. 

 

But at night, Blaine curled up in his bunk and just tried to remember who he was. He was a performer. He was a singer. He was not a soldier. Tears came to his eyes when he thought about Kurt. What had his parents told him? What did Kurt think? Did he think Blaine broke up with him? Did he move on with a guy in New York? 

 

He let out a soft sob and curled up a little tighter. His parents put him in here because he was ‘insisting on a negative lifestyle’. No matter how many times he had been yelled at, how many drills he was forced to do, or how many times he was insulted it wouldn’t change anything. He was still gay. He was still in love with Kurt. 

 

"Shut up faggot," The boy on the bunk above him slammed his fist into the bed. "Or I’ll give you something to really cry about."

 

The next day, Blaine made a decision. He was an actor, he could act like they wanted him to. If he was the good, straight boy he would get out easier. Just pretend.

 

"Look at the new boy," One of his bunkmates nudged him during breakfast and pointed out the slender, scared looking kid at the end of the line. "Total faggot."

 

"Probably got sent here because his parents caught him taking it up the ass," Blaine said back and his classmate laughed loudly. Although he hated himself just a little, he fixed a sneer on his face.

 

Just pretend.


	2. Lost Along The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Asdfghjkl loved “Just Pretend” Prompt: Sequel to that where Kurt sees Blaine for the first time since his parents shipped him off. Maybes he’s home on holiday or something along those lines ;D
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to ‘Just Pretend’: after months in the school, Blaine can’t pretend anymore and he finds a way to escape and get to Kurt (in NY or Lima), who never knew what happened and is shocked by how hurt and different Blaine seems. Kurt takes care of him, promises they won’t be apart again, and Blaine is relieved to finally be safe. Until the next night, his father comes looking for him, furious and determined to take him back to Williamson.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: I think a sequel of Blaine after being sent to military school by his parents be amazing! :) I think you called it “Just pretend” ?

For a moment, Kurt thought he was dreaming. 

 

He was in the grocery store, trying to decide between two different brands of tortillas when he saw a familiar face. He was maybe a little broader in the shoulders, a little more muscular, dressed in a stiff white button up and kakis. The curls were gone and replaced with a buzz cut, making his face look more severe. 

 

"Blaine?" he asked softly, and the younger boy glanced up from the bread. For a moment, raw panic flashed in his eyes and he looked terrified before he schooled his expression into blankness. 

 

"Hello Kurt," his voice was clipped and sharp, and he turned back to the shelves. 

 

"Hey…no one has heard from you lately," Kurt hesitated as Blaine’s eyes flicked over to him. 

 

"I started at Williamson," Blaine’s shoulders rose in a quick shrug, his eyes locked between the bread and bagels. "It’s my first weekend home. You have to earn it, you know?"

 

Kurt felt something strange and cold fill his chest at the blank look in Blaine’s eyes. The bright light that usually glowed from within, the radiant smile, the pure energy that flowed was gone. This blank, lifeless person in front of him wasn’t Blaine. He looked like a robot, like something inhuman. 

 

"You’re back for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked, frowning as Blaine took a minuscule step away from him. 

 

"Yes," he nodded sharply. 

 

Kurt just stared for a few moments as Blaine grabbed a loaf of bread and gave him a quick nod, spinning on his heel to leave. Panicked, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend’s…ex-boyfriend’s?…elbow and pulled him back. 

 

"I deserve an explanation," he said cooly, watching as Blaine practically flinched away. "You just stopped calling and vanished off the face of the earth. I deserve more than that after us being together for a year."

 

"What happened was I realized that I had been making all this up," Blaine snapped, jerking his arm away. "That maybe I wasn’t some disgusting faggot and that you had been… _poisoning_  me. I needed time away from you to find out who I really am. I’m normal. I’m not sick.”

 

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, actually feeling sick for a moment. "What happened to you? This isn’t the person I knew…the person I love."

 

"It’s not love," Blaine looked scared and took a few steps away. "It’s not."

 

"I…don’t know what happened," Kurt tried to place a hand on Blaine’s arm but he stepped away. "But if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call or come over. I want to help, I care about you."

 

Blaine shook his head quickly, hurrying down the aisle and vanishing around the corner. Horrified, Kurt stood there and just hoped that maybe he would turn around. No matter how hard he wished, Blaine never came back. He never answered his phone either, apparently the number had been disconnected. 

 

He had worried about him all evening, ignoring his father’s complaints that the carb free tortillas tasted like cardboard. The memory of the fear flashing in Blaine eyes, the robotic way he spoke and moved. It made him sick. 

 

Just after dinner, before Kurt could build up the courage to tell Burt and Carole about his strange encounter, a quick, quiet knock rang through the house. Burt stood, waving at the family gathered around the television, and opened the door.

 

"Hi," Blaine stood there, dressed in slacks and a windbreaker with the Williamson logo on the chest. A dark bruise colored his cheek and dried blood covered his nose and chin. 

 

"Jesus Christ," Burt pulled him in out of the freezing cold. "What the hell happened to you?"

 

"It’s just…" Blaine stared down at his hands, taking a deep breath, and looked up at Kurt. "I need help."

 

Burt led him to the couch and Kurt hurried to grab a wet cloth from the kitchen, dabbing it on the blood under his nose. Warm tears started streaming down his cheeks and Blaine’s body hitched with sobs, his hand reaching up to cover Kurt’s. He shook his head shakily, staring down at his lap. 

 

"Tell us what happened," Burt sat across from him and Blaine shrunk down slightly. 

 

"I can’t go back there," he whispered, body trembling. "It’s…it’s killing me. I tried just to fit in because I was so scared…and then I started thinking those things too. I…I thought those things about you and I am so, so sorry."

 

"I don’t understand Blaine," Kurt took his hand and gently ran his thumb along Blaine’s knuckles. 

 

"I didn’t want to go but my parents forced me to. They said that Williamson would make me a…normal. That it would make me normal," He shook his head. "But then I saw you again and…it’s not right anymore. I never got normal, I was never cured. I tried to tell my dad tonight and…"

 

"Oh sweetheart," Carole gasped, holding a hand to her mouth as Blaine let out a sob.

 

"I didn’t want to say those things to you," Blaine shook his head, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. "I had hoped…maybe if I were the son they wanted…they would love me."

 

"They’re monsters," Burt snarled, making Blaine shrink down further. "You are always welcome to stay there. Stay as long as you want. You’ve always been family Blaine."

 

"Come on," Kurt stood, holding out a hand. "Let’s get you cleaned up."

 

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly as he followed Kurt up the stairs. As soon as they stepped into his room, he pressed his lips against Kurt’s. He let out a trembling gasp and raised up on his tiptoes, kissing him deeply. Kurt reached a hand up, scratching his fingers through the much shorter hair.

 

"I’ve been dreaming of this," he breathed when the parted. "Every night. You were always my home, my goal. I…I got lost along the way but I’ve always been looking for you."

 

Kurt pulled him into another kiss and held him tightly. For months, he had no idea what was happening. Blaine had vanished without a word and the idea that he had been forced into this mindset, broken and remolded, was terrifying. He was trembling in Kurt’s arms as he lightly ran his fingers through his short hair. 

 

"I’m here," Kurt whispered. "I’m not leaving."


	3. The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to Lost Along the Way: Cooper gets a call from Kurt, who tells him about what happened to Blaine. He immediately comes back to Lima to confront his parents about what they did and to make sure his brother is okay. Both he and Kurt feel terribly guilty for not helping Blaine sooner.

Ever since he had gotten the phone call, Cooper’s world was a red haze of anger. 

_Your parents sent your brother to some kind of military straight camp of a school. He’s at my house after they beat the crap out of him for refusing to go back._

He knew his parents had been disappointed when Blaine came out. He knew that Blaine struggled with their comments and neglect but he never thought it could be this bad. As guilty as it made him feel, he knew that Blaine just had one more year left before he could get out of there.

He thought Blaine would be okay until then. 

Cooper all but ripped open the front door and stormed inside to see his surprised mother standing in the hallway.

“Cooper! You aren’t-“

“You call yourself a mother?” He hissed and felt another stab of fury when she still looked confused. “You try to beat the gay out of Blaine?”

“Listen,” she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “We’re trying to do what’s best for Blaine.”

“He showed up at Kurt’s house with bruises and a bloody nose!”

“He went to that boy’s house?” Her eyes hardened. “Of course he did. It’s called tough love Cooper.”

“It’s called abuse,” he snarled. “It’s called shitty parenting. Don’t you dare think that you’re doing any of this for his benefit.”

“You won’t understand until you have your own children,” she shook her head.

“Oh I understand. I understand that I won’t force my children to be something they aren’t. I understand I won’t send him to be reprogrammed like a robot. I understand that I won’t ever hit my child,” Cooper growled and she shrunk back. “Dad’s lucky he’s not here. I’m going to make sure that your son is okay.”

“He stopped being my son when he ran back to his little faggot whore,” she spat.

“Funny, that’s when I stopped considering you both my parents,” he slammed the door on his way out and sped the entire way to the Hummel’s house. 

When Kurt opened the door, his eyes were red rimmed and dried tear streaks stained his face. He silently waved him in and Cooper stepped in to see his brother on the couch.

For a moment, he didn’t recognize him. Blaine’s curly hair had always been part of him. Cooper could remember when he started middle school and he had to help cut gum out of his hair at least twice a week. Now it was cut into a clean buzz cut. With the short hair, his face looked sharp and severe. The bruises stood out more and the cuts looked far more terrible. 

“Cooper,” Blaine sobbed out and Cooper rushed forward to wrap him in a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry Blaine,” tears burned in his eyes as he gently rocked them back and forth. 

“I would have stopped them if I had known. I would have.”

He heard a soft sound come from behind him and knew that Kurt had to be feeling the same way. While he had been in his own world, Blaine had suffered. 

He knew he could apologize all he wanted, he could spin pretty words every way he could, but it wouldn’t matter. It had happened and nothing would change that. 

He could fight back the guilt. He could swallow back the sick feeling whenever he thought of his parents. 

He could do it to help Blaine. 


End file.
